


Doodles I guess

by San_Hitalsuru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Viera-Cloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San_Hitalsuru/pseuds/San_Hitalsuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of doodles and fanart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodles I guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Off the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295005) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> I haven't actually posted fanart of anything anywhere in about five years. Oops!  
> As stands, these are really more doodles than anything.

I haven't actually posted fanart of anything anywhere in about five years. Oops! Guess this particular work tickled my fancy~

[](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/SanReinhardt/media/bridal_zpssbgeb1yo.jpg.html)


End file.
